Almost Is Never Enough
by jourenforeverxo
Summary: SEQUEL TO MY DIRTY LITTLE SECRET. "If I would've known that you wanted me, the way I wanted you.. then maybe we wouldnt' be two worlds apart"
1. Chapter 1

**Laurens POV:**

Its been 10 years since I last saw Joey.

This exact day 10 years ago I woke up next to him in bed, and just left him there.. no excuse of why I was leaving or where I was going.

At times I regretted it, but mainly I dont.. he obviously had something to hide from me, and I didn't want Kira growing up around someone who hides things and lies.. especially when it was her own father.

I don't know if Joey had came looking for me, I wouldn't.. I cut all contact, changed my phone number and now live in Ireland.

I needed to get away, so after the cab driver dropped me back off at my flat in Liverpool, I got straight on the phone to Sinead, told her the situtation and she was happy enough to lend me money to get out of there, so thats what I did.. moved to Ireland with Kira, got a job as a waitress so I could pay Sinead back in instalments, my life was finally looking up, I had the perfect little house for me and my daughter to live in.

Sinead and Demi visit regularly, we would have a catch up over a glass of wine whilst the kids played in the outside or in Kira's bedroom.

* * *

**Joeys POV:**

10 Years today..

She left me, no reason no excuse nothing.

She left and she took my daughter with her, after only just finding her after a few years she took of so quickly again.

I spent nearly 3 years trying to track her down, no luck at all.

She hadn't been in touch with anyone, not even her family.

"Joey babe, you'll never guess what?" Lucy exclaimed, running into my room.

I loved my wife, but nobody would ever fill the hole in my heart left by Lauren.

yes.. thats right, I'm married to Lucy now, strange how things turn out isn't it? We both still lived in Albert Square, surrounded by our friends and families so not much had changed.

"What?" I asked Lucy.

"Well the guys have kind of planned a trip this weekend, they haven't told us where.. only Whitney and Tyler know, so its kind of a surprise, you up for it?" She asked excitedly.

"What about Rosie?" I asked.

Rosie was our daughter, 2 years old and she was mischevious as ever, she was my everything, dirty blonde hair but bright blue eyes, she was the spit of Lucy.

"Already sorted, Cindy said she'd be happy to look after her, said it would be someone to keep Frankie happy, so you up for it?" She asked once again.

"How could I say no" I smiled, as I leaned down to kiss her, whenever I kissed Lucy I never felt sparks, not like I would with Lauren.. with Lauren its like every kiss was our first, she could make me feel like the luckiest man on the planet, but I need to forget her, thats what she wanted, I should be over her, I have my new family now.. but is it possible? Could I ever get over Lauren?

**I COULDN'T HELP BUT START THIS TONIGHT IM SO EXCITED TO GET IN TO THIS STORY AHHHHH**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok erm sorry for just kind of springing this character into the story but I got annoyed with myself for giving Joey a new family and not Lauren so here you go :)**

**Laurens POV:**

I groaned as my alarm woke me up, letting me know it was Monday.

"Don't worry babe, stay in bed for a bit longer, I'll call in for you.. you must be so tired after last night" My fiancee Matt told me, smirking.

Maybe I forgot to mention Matt, well I met him about 6 years ago we were both in the park with our children, me being with Rosie and him being with his son Kyle.

We got talking as Kira and Kyle were playing by the swings together, taking it in turns to push eachother as high as they could go, we found out we had a lot in commen..

Matt was a single father, calling Kyles mother a 'no good waste of space', he moved down here when Kyle was just 4 months old.

We arranged to meet up over coffee and things just kind of progressed from there, he proposed to me at midnight last new years eve, I squealed with excitement and gladly accepted, we were planning on getting married valentines day the year after.

"I can't Matt, I have to get to work" I groaned as I turned around in his arms and kissed him.

He tightened his embrace on me, "come on babe, just one day? We can get the kids off to school and then we got the whole day to ourselves" He smirked as he started kissing his way down my neck.

"another time, I promise" I told him, as I ran my hands up his chest and rolled over to get out of bed.

I loved Matt, of course I did! He isn't and never will be Joey though, and I'm just going to have to learn to accept that.

* * *

**Joey's POV:**

"Get up, get up, get up!" Was the first thing I heard that morning.

Lucy obviously excited about our gangs trip.

yup we're all still together, well most of us.. there was me, Luce, Whit, Tyler, Fats, Poppy, Lola and Peter.

We were all couples so I guess it made it easier when it came to going out as none of us would be flirting at all, and we all had someone to look out for us if we drunk too much.

When we were all packed and ready we stood outside mind and Lucy's house waiting for Tyler and Whit.

"Where the hell are they?" Lucy whined.

"shh moaning you little drama queen" I laughed, as I put my arm round her waist and pulled her into me.

Not even 5 minutes later we heard beeping as we looked up we saw Tyler and Whitney whizz round the corner in a mini van they had borrowed from the local football team.

We all crowded in and the engine started.

"ROADTRIP!" we all cheered as we began to drive out of Albert Square.

* * *

I must've fallen asleep in the van as I was gently prodded awake by Lucy.

"Joey babe, wake up we're here" she murmered in my ear.

"Where are we?" I groaned as I sat up.

"You'll never guess" She grinned.

I sat up and stared out the window in amazement.

"IRELAND?"


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry the chapters are being kind of short, and I feel as if im rushing into things, if you have any idea's of what I could do with this story please write it in the review bit or PM me :)**

**Laurens POV:**  
I was dressed and ready for work by 9am.

Kira and Kyle had not long left for school, Kira going into her last week of year 7, Kyle in his last week of year 8.

Kira obviously knew Matt wasn't her dad, shes never called him dad, shes always stuck to 'Matty' and we were both perfectly fine with that, Kyle's never called me mum either, im 'Lolly' or 'Lol' to him, depends what hes after.

* * *

Work was dragging, one of the other waitresses was off sick so there was only 2 of us today which wouldn't have been that bad except the place seemed to be extra busy today.

It had only just gone past 11, so hopefully it would die down a bit now the breakfast special was over.

I was serving a table of 2 when Kayleigh came over to me.

"table of 8 just came in, if you do their drinks I'll do the meal.. deal?" she asked.

"Deal" I sighed.

Kayleigh was the other waitress I worked with, we always took it in turns to do the bigger tables as it was just too much to keep track of on our own.

I went over to the desk to grab 8 menu's to give to them, just as i bent down to get them I heard someone call.

"Excuse me love, can we get some drinks please?" I got up when I heard that but kept my back to them, they had a London accent.

Theres rarely any Londoners in Ireland.

"Hello?" The voice spoke again.

"Oh yeah sorry" I spluttered, as I spun around to be met by my worst nightmare.

* * *

**Joey's POV:**

We were staying in a holiday home owned by one of Tylers relatives.

It was pretty big here, when we got shown to our bedrooms we all started to unpack, mine and Lucy's 'unpacking' soon turned into a playfight which quickly progressed to a sneaky bedroom session.

I couldn't help but wish it was Lauren underneath me... I really needed to stop having these thoughts.

"Hurry up in there guys, we're going to get some food" I heard Whit's voice through the door.

"Er yeah coming!" I replied, as Lucy giggled next to me.

"Come on you we better get moving" I said playfully poking her.

* * *

We got seated fairly quick in this posh restaraunt just in the town, a girl walked over to us.  
"Hello I'm Kayleigh, I'll be one of your waitresses today, Lauren is just over there fetching your menu's" She smiled sweetly before walking off.

My head shot up when she said Lauren, I looked over to the girl she signalled at and shook my head, that couldn't be my Lauren, my mind was just playing tricks on me.

"Excuse me love can we get some drinks please?" Peter called over to her.

She got up but kept her back to us.. weird.

"Hello?" Peter persisted.

"Oh yeah, sorry!" She spoke, I noticed the London accent to quick, and as she spun around to come face to face with us, my heart was in my mouth.

She looked horrified to see us.

I'd finally found my Lauren..


	4. Chapter 4

**Should I carry on doing the 2 different POV or should I just stick to Laurens? **

**Laurens POV:**  
I can't believe I was seeing this, they were here, all of them..

They looked just as speachless as me, I had to keep my guard up.

I pulled out my notepad and walked over to them.

"So what would you guys like?" I asked, putting on an Irish accent.

"Lauren?" Lucy spluttered.. boy had she changed!

I noticed Joey sitting next to Lucy, looking nervous.

"Yeah my names Lauren" I said, trying to keep it cool, "But i dont come here to socialise, i come to earn money for my family so what drinks would you like?" I persisted, still keeping to the Irish accent.

I noticed Joey's face wince as I said 'family'.

"Babygirl is that you?" I heard a voice ask at the other side of the table, I glanced over and noticed fats, sitting next to him was Poppy, they both looked so happy with eachother.

"I dont know what youre talking about" I muttered.

"I think you do", he persisted.

"I dont even know you" I tried to laugh it off, hoping it would work.

"Lauren don't even try and fool us" Joey spoke up, sighing.

"Kayleigh can you deal with this table its time for my break" I shouted hurrying away.

How did they find me?

What were they doing here?

* * *

**Joeys POV:**

"So what would you guys like?" She asked us as she walked over, why was she acting like we were strangers and what was with the Irish accent?

"Lauren?" Lucy gasped from next to me, im glad she said something because my mouth couldn't function properly at the moment.

I saw Lauren quickly glance up at me before looking back down.

"Yeah my names Lauren" she laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder, "But i dont come here to socialise, i come to earn money for my family so what drinks would you like?" she asked, her Irish accent still there.

Family? I thought to myself, my stomach done 3 flips..

I zoned out, until I head Lauren speak again,

"I dont know what you're talking about" She spoke, looking shifty.

I somehow found my voice, "Lauren don't even try and fool us" I sighed, she looked at me, her eyes gleaming.

"Kayleigh can you deal with this table its time for my break" She called across to the other waitress who smiled and signalled she'd be with us in 2 minutes.

"What just happened" Lucy asked, obviously freaked by the whole situtation.

I tried to speak but once again nothing was coming out.. Why had she tried to pretend she didn't know us? Why was she in Ireland? Who was this family of hers? I needed answers, and one way or another I am going to get them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Laurens POV:**  
I sat out the back, shaking like mad, ciggarette in my hand trying to calm myself down.

I don't normally smoke, only when im really stressed.. its a habit I'd picked up from Kayleigh.

I had to get home, unfollowed and just forget this incident never happened.

I quickly got up and went through the backdoor to get into the restaurant.

"Sorry Kay, just feel a bit ill and lightheaded, would you cover for me if I left my shit an hour early?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure babe, go home and get some rest you look pale" She told me, smiling.

"Thankyou" I told her, pulling her into a quick hug.

I got my coat and bag and made my way through the restaurant, noticing the guys weren't at the table anymore, i let out a breath i didnt know i was holding.

I made my way out the door and they were all outside, I put my head down and walked the opposite direction.

"Lauren wait up!" I heard Lucy's voice.

"What do you guys want? how did you find me?" I almost screamed, nearly in tears.

"Babygirl the last thing we wanted to do was upset you" Fats calmed me, pulling me in to a hug.

I pulled away, "No, you guys can't be here, i've worked my best to make my life work and you guys are not fucking it up now!" I told them.

"Lauren we didn't even know you was here! this was just a group holiday with unexpected turnouts, trust me if i knew you were here I would've come and found you years ago" Joey explained to me.

"Well thankyou for clearing things up, but if you dont mind I have a home to be getting back to, its been nice to see you guys okay bye" I said turning on my heel, only to be grabbed back by Joey.

"I think you have some explaining to do.. can we talk on our own?" He asked me.

I guess he kind of had a right to know about Kira..

"Fine, meet me for coffee at 6pm by Starbucks, on your own" I stated to him.

"Okay" He nodded.

And with that I walked off in the direction of my home.

* * *

**Joeys POV:**

"Can I take your order?" The other waitress asked, coming over to our table.

"Erm no, actually we're going to leave.. sorry for wasting your time" Poppy told her.

"Oh okay? well please come back" She smiled at us, before going to serve someone else.

We was waiting outside a good 10 minutes before we saw Lauren walk out again, bowing her head almost immediately, so we wouldn't see her.. but we did.

"Lauren wait up!" Lucy called to her.

She suddenly turned around, "What do you guys want? How did you find me?!" She asked, I could see the gleam in her eye and knew she was close to crying.

I just wanted to hold her in my arms, tell her everything was going to be ok.

But I couldn't, me and Lauren are long over.. Lucy and Rosie are my life now.

Fats walked over to her, "Babygirl, the last thing we wanted to do was upset you" He said, pulling her into him.

She almost straight away pulled away, "No, you guys can't be here, i've worked my best to make my life work and you guys are not fucking it up now!" she said.

"Lauren we didn't even know you was here! this was just a group holiday with unexpected turnouts, trust me if i knew you were here I would've come and found you years ago" I told her, almost regretting it knowing Lucy could hear what I just said.

"Well thankyou for clearing things up, but if you dont mind I have a home to be getting back to, its been nice to see you guys okay bye" she said.

I couldn't let her get away, not again, not when I know that this home shes going back to is where my daughter is living, not knowing who or where her father is.

I grabbed her wrist, not forcefully, but enough to get her to stop walking and turn to me.

"I think you have some explaining to do.. can we talk on our own?" I asked her, it would be easier if we spoke on our own, without the guys around and most importantly without Lucy, maybe we could clear the air on what happened all that time ago.

She thought about it for a second.

"Fine, meet me for coffee at 6pm by Starbucks, on your own" she told me.

I nodded, "Okay".

and with that I let her carry on her journey home.

**What do you guys want to happen when they meet for coffee? let me know :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**bit of a longer chapter to make up for not updating all day :) hope u enjoy x**

**Laurens POV:**  
I was so nervous.. after all these years I saw Joey, and I'd even agreed to meet him for a coffee, the feelings were obviously still there, I felt the connection, even after all these years he could make me feel week with just a slight touch.

I decided I should start getting ready, changing out of my work uniform I decided on going with an oversized jumper with tights and boots, leaving my hair in messy waves and re-applying my makeup.

I looked at the clock, 5:45.. I decided to leave then so I didn't have to rush.

"Hey mum is it okay if I meet up with a few of my friends?" Kira asked as I was about to walk out.

"Yeah sure, but you know the rules be back by 8" I assured her, before kissing her cheek and heading out the door.

I started the engine to my car, I was going over in my head what I was going to say, wondering what was going to happen.. I guess theres only one way to find out.

I got there in 10 minutes, seeing Joey standing outside, he smiled and waved at me as I walked over to him.

He looked gorgeous, his muscles bulging out of his tight shirt, his smile was to die for, but I couldn't be thinking about him like that, I was engaged for god sake.

I wonder if Joey had a new girlfriend? Wife even? Maybe a family..?

"Hey" He spoke to me.

"Hi" I said back, this was going to be so awkward.

"Guess we better get inside yeah?" He asked, offering me his arm.

"Yeah sure" I spoke, completely ignoring his gesture and walking ahead of him.

If this was going to go good then I couldn't let him get to me, I needed him to know I was taken and that he didn't affect me whatsoever, even if the last part was lie.

"So, Lauren.." He spoke.

"Look Joey, I'm sorry if I cut contact all those years ago, I had alot going through my mind at the time, and some of what Lucy said to me really got to me and maybe it was just for the best if me and Kira left, I mean we coped on our own before and we've coped now so you know" I explained to him, trying to keep myself together.

"So you thought by coming back into my life, telling me I had a daughter and then leaving again leaving me clueless 2 days after was fine was it?" He said, getting angry.

"It wasn't my decision to come back into your life was it? I called my dad and you just tagged along, hardly my fault!" I raised my voice a little.

"No Lauren! thats not how shit works, I spent years trying to find you, I thought something bad had happened to you, but I needed to find you, to find my daughter, by the way how is Kira? calling some other bloke daddy is she?" He hit me where it hurt, nobody uses my daughter in an argument.

"How dare you bring Kira into this! No, she doesn't call someone else daddy, she's happy how she is she doesn't need her real dad in her life, maybe I was right to leave you all them years ago! We are perfectly happy living here with our family, so keep your nose out of it and all the others can butt out too and just leave me alone!" I argued back.

"Kira needs to know who her real dad is! and one way or another I'm going to see my daughter! I love you lauren, I really did.. after you went again that was it, I thought my life was over, it took me nearly 5 years to move on from you, to try and forget but I never can, when you left you took a piece of my heart with you, a piece I can never get back unless you come back into my life, I loved you so much it hurt.. but thats all over now" He shouted.

"YOU LEAVE MY MUM ALONE!"

* * *

**Joey's POV:**

I was actually going to see her.. talk to her..

I was nervous, I was itching to know what she had to say for herself.

"You gonna be okay baby?" Lucy asked, her arms looping round my neck as she started kissing my cheek.

"Yeah Luce, Ill be fine" I sighed.

I called a cab into town, it was only about a 10 minute drive but I didn't want to walk, I'd probably end up lost and I couldn't let that happen.

I was waiting outside when I saw a car pull up and Lauren got out.

She looked beautiful, her long legs on show and.. I should really stop thinking like her about that, im married for christs sake.

I played it cool and smiled and waved at her, feeling relieved when she smiled back.

"Hey" I said to her as she arrived at my side.

"Hi" She spoke back, quite bluntly, much to my disliking.

"Guess we better get inside yeah?" I asked, trying to break the ice and offering her my arm.

"Yeah sure" she said, bluntly again, completely ignoring my arm offer and walking off ahead inside.

"So Lauren.." I said, trying to start up a conversation.

"Look Joey, I'm sorry if I cut contact all those years ago, I had alot going through my mind at the time, and some of what Lucy said to me really got to me and maybe it was just for the best if me and Kira left, I mean we coped on our own before and we've coped now so you know" She jumped straight into, i'm surprised she mentioned Kira.

"So you thought by coming back into my life, telling me I had a daughter and then leaving again leaving me clueless 2 days after was fine was it?" I asked, maybe I sounded angry, but I had every right to be.

We started arguing, about us, Kira, and what happene, she was winding me up and she knew it, claiming her and Kira were happy and Kira didn't need a dad in her life, who did she think she was? Of course a child needed her father! And I was going to be there for Kira whatever it took, now I found Lauren I was one step closer.

"Kira needs to know who her real dad is! and one way or another I'm going to see my daughter! I love you lauren, I really did.. after you went again that was it, I thought my life was over, it took me nearly 5 years to move on from you, to try and forget but I never can, when you left you took a piece of my heart with you, a piece I can never get back unless you come back into my life, I loved you so much it hurt.. but thats all over now" Regretting it almost as soon as I said it, but it was how i was feeling, if I'd found Lauren within the 5 years I was trying, I would be with her now, me her Kira and any other possible children, a family.

"YOU LEAVE MY MUM ALONE!" I heard, which made both me and Lauren turn our heads...


	7. Chapter 7

**Lauren's POV:**

Kira came storming over.

"Mum who is this?" She demanded, waving her hand at Joey.

"Can we talk about this later please Kir" I asked her, glancing at Joey.. his eyes were fixed on Kira.

"No, we can talk about this now" She demanded, damn it she was just like me.

"He's just one of my old friends okay, dont worry about it, now go please I'll see you at home ok, no later than 8 remember!" I told her firmly.

"erg fine" She sighed, walking out to join her friends outside.

"She looks just like you" I herd Joey say, I looked round at him and our eyes connected.

"Well yeah she is my daughter" I mumbled back.

"and shes mine.. why didn't you tell her who I was?" He asked.

"Because Joey, I've already told you.. she doesn't need a father in her life, Matt does a good enough job, and she's happy" I told him.

"Who's Matt?" He asked. Shit i'd dropped myself in it.

"He's my fiancee, not like it matters to you" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Actually it kind of does matter to me, since he's living with my daughter and raising her" He said.

"Yeah, he is, and he's done a far better job of it than you" I told him, instantly regretting it.

"Maybe thats because you haven't given me a chance to be a dad to Kira!" He said, starting to raise his voice again.

"Listen Joey, just forget you even found me and Kira, let us carry on living our lives, and we'll let you carry on living yours" I said, spinning on my heel and walking towards the door.

"Don't you think Kira deserves to meet her real dad and little sister?" I heard his voice from behind me, making me stop in my tracks.

* * *

**Joeys POV:**

I saw a girl with long dark hair standing there.

She looked the spit of Lauren, I instantly guessed who it was, and she confirmed it for me.

"Mum who is this?" She asked Lauren, signalling to me.

I couldn't stop staring at her.. Laurens daughter.. My daughter.. OUR daughter.

I completely missed out on what Lauren said, I was in too much of a daze.

I snapped back to reality as Kira wandered out the door.

"She looks just like you" I told Lauren.

"Well yeah, she is my daughter" She muttered back.

"and shes mine.. why didnt you tell her who I was?" I asked.

"Because Joey, I've already told you.. she doesn't need a father in her life, Matt does a good enough job, and she's happy" Lauren explained.

"Whos Matt?" I asked her, she said he was a father figure in Kira's life.. Was Lauren with another man?

_Obviously Joey, its been 10 years, you've both moved on._

"He's my fiancee, not like it matters to you" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Actually it kind of does matter to me, since he's living with my daughter and raising her" I said, I could feel my anger boiling inside of me.

"Yeah, he is, and he's done a far better job of it than you" I saw her face fall as she finished her sentence, I could tell she regretted saying it.. I could read Lauren like a book.

"Maybe thats because you haven't given me a chance to be a dad to Kira!" I raised my voice, letting my anger out a bit.

"Listen Joey, just forget you even found me and Kira, let us carry on living our lives, and we'll let you carry on living yours"She said, as she began to walk away from me and towards the door.

Then I done something that even shocked me, it just came out.. Lauren needed to know though and now was a good time to tell her.

"Dont you think Kira deserves to meet her real dad and little sister?" I called after her, making her stop walking.

**GUYS I NEED HELP, I DONT KNOW WHERE I WANT THIS STORY TO GO AND IM LOSING INTEREST, THATS WHY MY UPDATES TAKE SO LONG IM SORRY, IF SOMEONE COULD PM ME AND HELP OUT THAT WOULD BE GREAT HELP AND ID GIVE THEM CREDIT :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lauren's POV:**

I spent the whole of the night tossing and turning, thinking about what Joey said..

I didn't stick around for long enough to find out what he meant by sister, but it was obvious.. Joey had fully moved on and got a new family, so have I.. but its just weird because I always fantasised about living the rest of my life with him.

I didn't even notice the time until my alarm started beeping, letting me know it was time to wake up for work.. I hadn't even slept, Joey had got into my head already after 1 day, this was a living nightmare.

* * *

2 hours into work and he walked in, it was obvious he was going to come here as we had no way of contacting eachother and he now knew i worked here.

"Lauren.." He started.

"What time do you want me to bring Kira to you then?" I interrupted him.

"Wait, you're actually going to let me see her?" He beamed.

"Yes, but only because I feel she deserves to know she has a real sibling, and I'm coming with her" I informed him.

"Erm, yeah of course.. only Rosie isn't actually with us, Lucy left her with Cindy" He said, looking shifty.

My mind suddenly caught up with me as I realised what he said.

"Wait... Lucy?!" I asked.

**Short chapter building up to stuff :) sorry I didn't do both points of views i might stop doing them both for every chapter as it feels like im just repeating myself, thankyou for EVERYONE who pm'd me with their ideas! especially Meg2002 you was a massive help! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Joeys POV:**

_shit! I completely forgot to tell her about Lucy._

"Err, yeah.. me and Luce, we're kind of together now" I tried explaining.

"Aw thats so cute! How longs it been?" She asked, smiling at me.. not the reaction I expected, but I liked it, me and Lauren were getting along.

"About 7 years" I replied, smiling.. "Married for 4".

"Oh you're married too?" She asked.

"Yeah, what about you and this Matt?" I asked her, sounding far too curious.

"Well I met him about 6 years ago, and things kinda progressed from there, we're not as far as married yet but we're close" She told me, holding up her left hand where there was a ring with a diamond the size of a pea.

"I'm happy for you Lo, I really am" I told her, it wasn't completely a lie.. I mean I am happy for her, I just wished that was me placing the ring on her finger, sleeping next to her everynight, raising a family with her and being able to call her mine.

We almost had it.. but almost is never enough.

* * *

**Laurens POV:**  
He told me he was happy for me, and I was happy for him too.. I just didn't ever expect him to turn to Lucy, especially their given past.

Me and Lucy had a difficult friendship in the past, we were bestfriends and enemies at the same time, me being with her brother wasn't awkward at all, but what was was me and Joey being together straight after they broke up, hiding it at first then as soon as it come out Lucy's jealous streak started to show, she spiked my drink just to break us up.

But that was the past, we've all moved on now.

I just hope I wasn't going to regret letting Joey see Kira, I don't know whats going to happen when they all go back to Walford, I can't keep letting Kira travel across the country to see him and I wasn't sure if I was ready to move back to Albert Square just yet..


	10. Chapter 10

**Lauren's POV:**

Me and Joey agreed on Joey coming to mine at 6pm, knowing Matt would've taken Kyle to football and wouldn't have been back until atleast 8, giving the 3 of us a good 2 hours to have a chat.

I looked at the clock and saw it was half 5, Matt and Kyle were just leaving and Kira was upstairs doing her homework, it seemed pretty pointless to me that she had homework due in the last day of the year, but oh well.

The next half hour went by so slowly i started to get nervous, maybe I should go upstairs and have a discussion with Kira first before Joey got here?

I knocked gently on her door and walked into her room, she looked up at me from her desk.

"Whats up mum" She asked me.

"Kira, how would you feel if I told you I'd been in contact with your real dad?" I asked her.

"I already know" She laughed.

I gave her a confused look and then she started explaining,

"The guy you was in starbucks with, he looked familiar at first then I noticed the way he was looking at me, it was kinda weird at first, then you was eager to get me out of there, then you started saying he was an old friend, it all kind of adds up" She told me.

I felt relief wash over me, Kira was actually fine with all of this, this wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

"Would you like to meet him properly?" I asked her.

"Omg really? you're going to let me" She said, almost leaping out of her chair and hugging me.

"Thankyou mum! You don't know how long I've waited for this day! When can I see him?" She asked.

I looked at the clock, "Well he should be arriving anytime now" I smiled at her.

And just as I said that the doorbell rang.

"Ill get it" Kira shouted.

I followed her down the stairs and saw her swing the front door open.

"Dad!" She screamed as she wrapped her hands round Joey's waist.


	11. Chapter 11

**Joey's POV:**

"Dad!" Was the first thing I heard as Laurens front door opened.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and as I looked down I saw her, Kira..

I looked up at Lauren and raised my eyebrow.

"She already knew who you was" She smiled at me, I could see the gleam in her eye and could tell she was tearing up.

I stroked the top of Kira's head.

"So you're my beautiful daughter who I've waited years to meet" I said, smiling down at her.

"And you're my daddy who I've waited years to meet" She said.

"I'll leave you two to it" I head Lauren say, "Coffee Joe?" She asked.

I looked up at her, "Yes please I have it-"

"Black with 2 sugars" How could I forget, she said laughing.

"Kira, you do understand why I've never came into contact don't you?" I asked her.

"Yeah of course I do, mums told me everything that went on.. and yes I know about you two being cousins and this Lucy girl, well shes 1 person I dont want to meet!" she stated.

I felt my stomach do 3 flips.

How could I tell her I was now married to Lucy.

Let alone tell her Lucy was the mother of her half sister.

What had I gotten myself into.

**Sorry for the short chapters I prefer writing them like this plus it means you'll get updates quicker :) Im gonns have another quick read through my pm's and get the rest of this story planned out tonight, thankyou once again for everyones help :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lauren's POV:**

"So do you have a new family, do I have any brothers or sisters?" I heard Kira ask Joey as I walked into the living room where they were now sitting.

"Kira don't be so pushy" I told her as I handed Joey his drink.

"Na babe its fine" He told me, "Matter of fact Kira I do.. I have a 2 year old daughter called Rosie" He said.

It was great to see them talking and bonding, I suddenly felt mean for for keeping Kira away from him.

"So I have a little sister?" She bounced up and down, "Omg mum did you hear that" She squaled excitedly.

"I'm sure she's dying to meet her big sister" Joey told her.

"this is so exciting, I've always wanted a little sister! But I got stuck with Kyle instead, hes older than me and bossy" She pouted, "So when can I meet her?" she asked.

"I think you'll have to talk to Lucy first" I reminded her.

"ew why would I want to talk to her" Kira grunted.

"Kira don't be so rude!" I raised my voice.

"no! after what you told me about her why would I want to talk to the slut and whats she even got to do with this anyway!" She asked.

Me and Joey just stared at eachother, unsure on what to say..

"Kira.. Lucy is Joey's wife, and your half sisters mother" I comforted her.

"WHAT?!" she screamed, as she ran off up to her room.

"Kira please" I screamed after her, getting a "Leave me alone" In response.

I felt my eyes fill with tears and I quickly covered my face with my hands.

"Hey Lauren, its ok.. I kind of knew I was going to get that reaction anyway" Joey told me, as he pulled me into his arms.

I didn't want to, but I loved the feeling of being in Joey's arms, he made me feel safe and wanted and there was no where else I wanted to be.

He kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair, even after all these years he could still make me feel weak at the knees with the simplest of actions.

**Needed Kira to have a reaction which made Lauren and Joey kind of comfort eachother, sorry if it was a bit of a weird reaction but its building up to cute Jauren scenes promise :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Joey's POV:**

5 minutes later and I still had Lauren in my arms, her crying had stopped.. I hated seeing her like this, it felt nice holding her in my arms again, but I couldn't let myself get too carried away.

"Joey" She suddenly said, sitting up.

"What?" I asked, looking in her eyes.

"What went wrong all those years ago?" She asked.

"Lauren i.."

"I always knew sooner or later i'd wonder why i gave up" she said looking down.

"Lauren we can't do this" I told her, knowing even I wanted to.. but it was too late.

"we almost had it Joey, but I had to believe Lucy, I had to let her words and my thoughts get the best of me" She said, tears coming out her eyes again.

"Almost is never enough babe" I calmed her, pulling her back into my arms.

"If I wouldv'e known that you wanted me the way I wanted you, then maybe we wouldn't have been 2 worlds apart for the last 10 years" she told me.

I felt that feeling I felt nearly 10 years ago, I was still madly in love with Lauren Branning.

"right here in eachothers arms it feels so right" I told her, and thats when she done it, once again she pulled out of my arms and stared straight into my eyes.

our faces getting closer and closer until at last our lips connected.

this was the kiss i'd been waiting years for.

I felt the sparks flying, this kiss was better than i imagined it to be.

**This kind of explains why I chose the name of this story :) AHHH I ENJOYED WRITING THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lauren's POV:**

I pulled away and rested my forehead against Joeys.

"What are we doing" I asked, a little out of breath.

"What we've both waited to do for a long time i think" He told me.

"Sorry I shouldn't have done that" I said, getting up.

I felt Joeys hand grab mine.

"Lauren don't do this again please" he begged me

"Do what?" i asked.

"give me false hope" He said, looking down.

"Joey, you know we can't do this" i said sitting back down and taking his hands in mine.

"I know.. I guess we left it too long" he said, looking up and into my eyes.

"No, its all my fault, if I never left, me you and Kira could've been a family, with any other possible children" I said, suddenly feeling guilty.

We fell into an uncomfortable silence, for around 10 minutes.

"Lets just pretend this never happened, we'll exchange numbers now for when you next wanna see Kira or whatever and lets be friends" I say smiling at him.

"friends" He says, giving me a hug.

I was having a weird case of deja vu, this is exactly what happened before, us deciding to be friends.

I didnt want that again.

"Kira, Joey's going now" I called up the stairs.

She came running down within 5 seconds and straight into Joey's arms.

"Please, I'm sorry" She said, sounding like she was crying, "Please come and see me again I enjoyed meeting you I love having a real dad".

"Of course im gonna come and see you" He said, wrapping his arms around her.

And then he left.

"Mum?" Kira asked me.

"Yes baby"

"Does dad like me?" She asked me, making me look at her.

"Of course he does, why would you think otherwise?" I asked, shocked at what she'd came out with.

"Well its just he said he had another daughter, and he only stayed for like 45 minutes" she said, tears coming out of her eyes.

I got on my knees and pulled her body into mine, hugging her close.

"Darling, hes loved you ever since you were a baby, never think any different, yes he may have another daughter but you were here first and obviously you're so much more awesome because you're my beautiful kiki and nobody ranks you" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"i love you mum" She whispered.

"I love you too"


	15. Chapter 15

**Laurens POV:**

I got a phonecall from Sinead that morning, asking me to look after Teddy, her 8 month old son.. whilst she went flat hunting in the town I lived in.

"What so you and Freddie are actually serious about moving down here?" I asked, excitedly.

"Yes omg!" she replied, "It took alot of persuading but he's actually agreed, I'm bringing Demi along so the 3 of us can have a massive catch up after."

"Cant wait! so what time you being Teddy over?" I asked.

"Should be at yours within half hour" She told me.

"wow okay then, you didn't tell me you was actually already in Ireland" I said.

"We wanted to surprise you" She laughed, "Anyway gotta go babe, see you soon"  
Then she hung up.

"Matt I've got Sinead and Demi round a bit later and I'm babysitting little Ted, might take him into town was there anything you need?" I called to Matt, not getting a reply.

"Matt?" I called again, making my way upstairs.

I got outside his study and let myself in, seeing a note on the desk.

4444444 got called into work earlier, dont wait up for my. Ly. x 4444444

That was odd, it was only 11:30am.

I then made my way into Kyles bedroom.

"Oi lazy wake up" I said playfully hitting him with the pillow.

"Lolly, its the middle of the night!" He complained.

"No its not, its the first day of the summer holiday and you and Kir are coming into town with me" i told him, "So hurry up and get moving you've got 45 minutes".

I made my way out of his room and heard him groaning.. teenagers these days.

"Kira you up?" I called through the door, "Get ready you and Kyle coming town with me"  
"Okay mum!" she called back, why couldn't Kyle be that simple.

I heard the doorbell ring and opened it to be almost knocked over by Sinead and Demi.

"I missed you guys so much!" I told them.

They stayed for a quick coffee then had to get going.

"Good luck!" I told them, as Sinead handed me Teddy's bag.

I peered into Teddy's buggy and saw him fast asleep.

Then my thoughts went wild.

Why had Matt never wanted a child with me? Sure we had Kira and Kyle, but its not the same as having one of our own.. Joey and Lucy had a baby together, what was I doing wrong?


	16. Chapter 16

**I dont know where all the 4's came from in Matt's note in the last chapter so just pretend theyre not there lol**

**Joeys POV:**

The guys had persuaded me to check out the local town centre today.

Not that I really fancied shopping, this was meant to be a break and we were nearly half way through it already.

What was gonna happen when we went back to London? How was I gonna see Lauren and Kira? Would Lauren go back out of contact?

"Lets go in this shop!" Lucy exclaimed, the girls all piling in leaving us guys wandering behind.

This was seriously not fun, the girls fussing over shoes and dresses, I'd rather be sitting in a quiet pub with a pint.

A baby's crying distracted me from my thoughts.

"Mum stop him from crying" I heard a girl complain, I knew that voice.

My head shot up, "Kira, Lauren?".

"Dad!" Kira exclaimed running over.

I noticed the gang looking at me.

"Guys this is my daughter.. Kira" I introduced them.

"Oooh you're the spit of my babygirl!" Fats told her.

"Babygirl?" She questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"Lauren.. you're mum" He explained to her.

"Hi" Lauren said, finally making an appearance.

She was pushing a buggy and had a tall boy by her side.

"Can't chat for long, gotta get this lot fed" She said, motioning to this kids.

"You've got beautiful kids Lauren" Whitney told her.

"Kira's my only child" Lauren laughed, "This is Kyle, he's Matts son.. Matts my fiancee, and this little one's Teddy, I'm babysitting for my mate Sinead" She explained.

"Well I'm glad you've been happy these years Lauren" She told her, smiling.

Me and Lauren had been exchanging awkward glances the whole time, we really needed to talk this out properly.

"Which one of you's Lucy?" Kira suddenly piped up.

"Erm that would be me" Lucy told her.

"Well I guess I should really introduce myself, I'm the girl you drove my mum away with all those years ago, I probably look different now as I was only a baby then, but now I've found my dad you're not going to get rid of me again that easily" She said, grinning up at her.

Lucy's had the face of a slapped-arse, wow Kira really was straight forward and confident, obviously she had picked that up from Lauren.

"Listen here you little brat-" Lucy began.

I was about to say something but Lauren got in before me.

"Who the fuck do you think you are talking to my daughter like that?" She raised her voice.

"Did you go deaf through everything she just said to me?" Lucy asked, turning her attention to Lauren.

"No I didn't, I heard perfectly well and she was just making a point to you, since she knows all about you and what you done, so she got in and made her mark before you had the chance to say or do anything" I told her.

"She's a spoilt brat who should be taught how to treat adults with respect" She spat at me.

"Dont you dare talk about my sister like that" Kyle stepped in.

"Come on kids, I think its time we left" Lauren said.

Kira gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug before running off after Lauren, I looked up at her walking off and noticed the tight jeans she was wearing, wow her arse looked good and her curves were still perfect.

"JOEY!" Lucy shouted at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why didn't you stick up for me? Did you hear what that vile little girl said?" She screamed.

I felt my blood boiling.

"Lucy incase you've forgotten thats my daughter you're talking about! Yes MY daughter, the girl you made me lose contact with when you drove Lauren away all those years ago, dont you dare call her names like that! and you started an argument with her, you're supposed to be a grown woman Lucy not a child! If you never got Lauren to stay I'd still be with her until this day, but I'm not and its all you're fault!" I told her, finally venting it all out.

"This" She said, motioning between me and her, "this, us, its over!" She said throwing her arms up in the air and walking off.

I looked at the rest of the guys standing around us, all their mouths hanging open in shock.

I should be upset over Lucy ending things, but I wasn't.

There was only girl on my mind... Lauren.

**A few of you didn't like Joey and Lucy together so theyre now officially broken up :) Means Joey is now single and available for Lauren, but will it be as easy as he thinks..**


	17. Chapter 17

**Lauren's POV:**

I woke up to a text from Joey asking if we can have a talk, immediately replying yes and asking if he wanted me to bring Kira.. although i got a little confused when he said he wanted to see me on my own.

Quickly getting my coat on and driving into town to meet him, I sat in my car for 5 minutes until the passenger door eventually opened and he climbed in.

"So whats up?" I asked him.

"I missed you" He said, covering my hand with his own.

"I thought we weren't doing this" I sighed as I stared down at our hands.

"Me and Lucy broke up" He suddenly blurted out.

"Wait what" I stuttered.

"I wasn't going to have her saying mean things about and to Kira, and it was her who finished things actually" He told me.

"Joe, I dont know what to say" I said.

"Dont say anything" He whispered, his face coming closer to mine until eventually his lips brushed against mine.

I wound my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, the kiss growing deeper.

"Come on" I whispered against his lips, as I crawled over to the backseat of the car, him quickly following me.

* * *

"So what hotel you staying in?" I asked him as we was back driving down the road.

"Its not a hotel, its a holiday home just out of town" He corrected me, giving me the road name.

"ah yes i know it" I said, smiling at him.

We pulled up outside within 5 minutes.

"Guess I'll have to face the wrath of Lucy" He said, rolling his eyes.

"Good luck!" I laughed.

He leant over and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, "I love you" He whispered.

Did I just imagine that? Did Joey just tell me he loved me.

"I love you too" I said, pulling him close to me.

"Now come on you better go, I've gotta get back" I told him, and then he got out of the car and walked over to the house.

Ok, so me and Joey had been making out, had sex and said we loved eachother, what are you doing Lauren.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok guys i'm such an idiot lol, I said at the beginning of the story that the group were on a weekend away, but whilst I've been planning I've planned it asif they were on a 2 week holiday so apologies.**

**Joeys POV:**

the next few days had been good, me and Lucy had kept our distance from eachother, I've been seeing Kira and Lauren, but we was now halfway through our second week here and we was heading back to Walford Sunday morning.

I was currently in a can on my way to Laurens house, she sent me a text saying no one would be in for a good 4-5 hours.

The second I knocked on the door it answered, and I was pulled in, Laurens lips quickly attacking mine.

"Woah babe" I chuckled, "Dont I even get a hello now?" I asked.

"Hello" She smirked up at me, playing around with the buttons on my shirt.

I lifted her off the floor and held her over my shoulder, running over to the couch where i threw her down and started kissing my way down her neck.

* * *

We laid on the sofa wrapped up in eachothers arms.

"Joey" Lauren said, looking up at me.

"hmmm" I hummed.

"Whats gonna happen when you go back to London" She asked, suddenly grabbing my attention.

"I don't know babe" I sighed, pulling her further into my arms, if that was even possible.

"I dont want you to go" She muttered, drawing patterns into my chest with her finger.

"How did this happen Lo, we've seen eachother for a week and a half and we already can't resist eachother" I laughed.

"I've always known you was the one" she said, looking into my eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well, I haven't stopped thinking about you since I left, Yes I do love Matt.. Of course I do, but the one person who owns my heart is you... and it always will be" She said, with all honesty.

"Well whats going on here then?" Another voice joined the conversation, shocking both me and Lauren.

**Who do you guys want it to be who walked in on them? Either Lucy, Matt, Kira, Kyle or Sinead & Demi :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Lauren's POV:**

"MATT?!" I shouted, sitting up.

"Mind telling me who you are and what you're doing with my fiancee" He shouted at Joey, going red in the face.

"Matt, calm down please" i cried, grabbing him by his arms.

"I'm your 'fiancees'' ex, also Kira's dad, oh and the one shes been seeing for the past week" Joey said, standing up, he slightly towered over Matt and was a bit musclier too, it was obvious who would win if they were to fight.

"Lauren?" Matt looked at me, the hurt evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry" I choked, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"I..I.. get out" He whispered.

"What?" I asked him.

"You heard me.. get out!" He said, raising his voice.

"Matt you can't be doing this, what about Kira?" I asked.

"Kira's staying with me" He said.

"Don't be so stupid, she's nothing to you" Joey laughed, backing me up.

"I've raised the girl, you may be her father, but you will never be her dad" He said to Joey, chuckling after.

"Oh so thats why she's been calling me dad the past week yeah?" Joey laughed back at him, "Get over yourself mate".

I saw Matt's fist lunge forward and I darted towards him, only to be knocked back.

I sat up, my cheek throbbing.

"Dont ever fucking hit a woman! especially not Lauren!" Joey yelled at him, and thats when shit hit the fan and they started going mental on eachother, i felt helpless.. there was nothing I could do.

"Mum?" I heard Kira's voice, I turned my head to see her and Kyle standing in the doorway, Kyle instantly running over to Matt and Joey.

"Stop please!" Kira cried, if anything could get 2 grown men to stop fighting, it was definitely the girl they both saw as a daughter.

"Kira" Matt said, sitting up wiping blood from his lip.

"Leave my dad alone" she spoke.

Matt turned and smirked at Joey.

"No Matty, im talking to you... Leave my DAD alone" She said, emphasising on the dad.

"Come on squirt, I raised you" He said, using his old petname on her.

"I dont care, hes my real dad.. not you, and I dont want to see anyone battering my dad, I love him" She said, Joey smiling at her.

"I love you too" He said back.

"Well isn't this great, happy families!" Matt shouted, "Come on Kyle, we're going out, Lauren I want you gone by the time we're back" he shouted, putting his arm on Kyle's shoulder and directing him out the door.

"What am I gonna do" I cried.

"Oh mum dont cry, please" Kira begged me, coming and putting her arm around me.

"Come back to London with me" Joey whispered.

Me and Kira looked up.

"What?!"

**Should Lauren and Kira go back to London and be with Joey, or should they carry on living with Ireland and Lauren sorts things out with Matt? If they go back to London, then the story will still continue as Joey still needs to get some stuff on his side of the story sorted ok, so this isn't the end :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Joey's POV:**

"What?" Lauren asked me.

"You heard.. come back to London with me" I told them.

"Joey its not as easy as that" She said.

"Yes it is babe" I said, sitting down by her and Kira.

"You two are my world now, and Rosie back home" I watched Laurens face fall as I said this.

"No Joey dont say that" She spoke, "You're married to Lucy and have a daughter, i'm not messing that up for you" Another tear fell down her cheek.

I moved my hand up to her face and wiped it away using my thumb, then gently tucked some hair behind her ear, my hand lingering on her cheek.

"Its not Lucy I want anymore, never was.. its always been you" I whispered as I gently lowered my lips onto hers.

"Ew gross!" Kira exclaimed, making me and Lauren break apart and start laughing.

"So.. will you two lovely ladies move to London with me?" I asked, grinning at them.

"I.. Erm" Lauren spoke.

"Of course we will!" Kira spoke for her.

Half hour later and they had packed most of their stuff up into the car.

"Ready?" I asked, dangling the keys infront of Lauren.

"Ready." She grinned, taking them from my hand and getting in the car.

* * *

After the longest car journey ever, we arrived in Albert Square.

Lauren had gone quiet, she just stared out the window at her surroundings, Kira had fallen asleep in the back.

"Babe?" I said, putting my hand across her lap.

"mmm" She said, snapping out of her gaze and staring at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Joey we really didn't think this through properly, I mean.. where are me and Kira meant to stay? You live with Lucy?" She said, having 2nd thoughts.

"Ahh, I already thought about that" I told her, "I had a word with uncle Jack, he said you and Kira can stay in his flat until I get things sorted, he's away on business for a few weeks"

"Its still scary you know, coming back here, seeing everyone.. seeing mum, dad and Abi and that, I haven't seen them since, well you know" She said, looking down at her lap.

"Well how about we change all that" i smiled at her, pointing up the stairs to number 5.

"You're parents are still there and Abi's living with Jay and their daughter Lorna in the flat above uncle Jacks, so you're not going to be able to avoid them I'm afraid".

"Alright, Ill try" She said, getting out of the car and round to the back to wake Kira.

"Kira we're here" I heard her trying to waken her.

We walked up the steps to number 5, a sleepy Kira hanging on to my arm the whole time, I was trying to keep her up so she didn't fall.

The door swung open, and max stood there, glass of whiskey in his hand.

"Hello stranger" Lauren smiled at him, he nearly dropped his glass.

"Lauren!? come in!" He told her.

"Thats my cue to leave " I said, giving her Kira's arm.

"You not coming in?" She asked, suddenly looking worried.

"No babe, give you and Kira some time with them yeah? I'm gonna go to Cindy's and pick up Rosie, You'll be fine" I said, giving her a quick kiss then running down the steps.

* * *

"Joey? You're back early!" Cindy said, as she answered the door.

"Er yeah, its just me.. Lucy's still in Ireland" I told her, "I'm sure she'll explain everything when she gets back, I'm here to pick up Rosie".

"Oh yeah Joey, I didn't want to alarm you whilst you was on holiday but the first night she got here, i bathed her and Frankie together quick before bed, and Rosie has all these bruises up and down her back, some nasty scratches to, I didn't wanna jump to conclusions before I got to know what they were" She told me.

"I have no idea what you're on about" I told her, suddenly panicking.

**So Rosie's got bruises all over her? What could it be from?**


End file.
